Sentai Command Mecha
Operational History The origins of the Sentai Command Mecha can be traced back to the early forties. With the new mechanized warfare units slowly coming in, the scientists attempted to find a way to combine these new mecha into a whole new unit: The Mega mecha. The plans would have called for it to be even more powerful than the sum of its parts allowing it to crush almost any opposition that came across it. However, this plan was eventually scrapped as the technology needed to do such a thing was simply too advanced at the time. However, that didn’t stop the Anime writers in Japan from making something that was similar. The show was called Super Morphing Sentai From Outer Space. The show, originally made for kids, only lasted for 12 episodes before it was cancelled due to lack of viewers. Eventually, an Imperial engineer who was babysitting his neighbour’s kids tuned in to the show and was instantly intrigued by the premise. An advanced fighting force from outer space turning into spandex-clad warriors who fought monsters and towards the end of the episode, they called on massive machines called Super Robots to help them take down the tougher monsters. The key thing the engineer oversaw however was that the Super Robots only really existed to become the Turbo Ultra Bot; an even more powerful humanoid robot that could crush all before it. Fascinated by this show, he watched all the episodes and returned to work the next day with plans for Japan’s newest and most powerful mech yet (aside from the Shogun Executioner) The Sentai was to be made out of several existing Empire vehicles which were slightly modified to fit onto the frame. The legs would be made from a King Oni. A stabilizer would be made from the Tanuki Vector Assault and would provide a platform for the other vehicles to come and form onto. The torso was made from the Tedate Projector which would supply power to the whole Mecha and provide a layer of protection for when the Mech unleashed it’s finishing move. A chest plate was created from a modified Mecha tengu and would serve as a vantage point for the pilots. Its left arm was created from a modified Tsunami tank and equipped with the same technology used to create the Tsukumogami Proto-Suit allowing it to take weapons from its enemies. The right arm would have the most amount of articulation and was made out of a Striker VX. The only thing missing from the technological masterpiece was the head. Engineers debated for a long time as to what the head would be, but eventually it was reluctantly decided that the head would be a scaled down Giga Fortress that could still fire the powerful God’s Breath, however due to the power limitations, this could be done rarely. Eventually, all the problems with the vehicles combining and powering the Sentai were solved and it was time to face another problem: mobility. In order to allow the Mecha to defend all of Japan, the vehicles in their combined form would use Wave Force thrusters similar to those found on the Mushai to hover from point to point along the islands of Japan. Initially combined and armed with a tank cannon from the tsunami on the battlefield, the Sentai can also acquire new weapons in a spectacular way. After targeting an opponent, the Sentai charges forward, activating the shield from the Tedante to protect it. Smashing into the enemy unit, it scans its foe for new weapons and after it's done, it uses the Giga Fortress head to blast the enemy at point blank range. With all the technical problems solved, the final version of the Sentai was presented to the Emperor and his son. While the Emperor was sceptical of the design until he saw its combat effectiveness, Prince Tatsu instantly fell in love with the Sentai because of him being a long-time fan of Super Morphing Sentai From Outer Space. Finally, the Sentai was accepted, however, because of the complex nature of the Sentai, only a handful of the custom made units that transformed into it could be built. As a result, only the best commanders are allowed to have such a machine and despite commanding safely from the communications suites at headquarters, most Commanders typically take to the battle personally inside the Sentai, leading from the front and charging in to do battle with the new heavy mech. Behind the Scenes * The Sentai Command Mech is an accepted unit suggestion by Yellow 13, with help from V.Metallic who originally suggested something like Devastator from the Transformers series. * The Sentai was based on the Megazord from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and other seasons. Category:Units Category:VIPs Category:Units Originating from Japan